millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
SeichouChu→LOVER!!
is an original duet song performed by Mochizuki Anna and Nanao Yuriko. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Matenai kimochi wa kirameku yokan Koishitai... motto! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for love! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) All for love! Shinsaku AISU no KYARAMERU aji ki ni natteru TESUTO ni deru kana? Soshitara manten Mitai koto yumemi chau ne (Love it, Love it, Love it!…All for Love!) CHAIMU ga natte nara kyou wa doko ikou? Soudan desho! Daisuki o taisetsu o oshiete yo ne Kasokudo tsuketara Love Love motto Hi Jump! Osoroi SUKAATO de kakenukeyou Kirakira mitsuketai seichouChu LOVER!! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for love! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) All for love! Enpitsu de kaita "machiawase wa, okujou de ne" Henji no kawari ni keshita rakugaki Nanka chotto ne himitsu mitai…! (Really, Really, Really…All for days) Kyou wa donna dokidoki o ajimi shiyou Koibanashi mo shichau? Kyunkyun natte So, Dance! Mabushii houkago wa korekara da yo Madamada yokubari na seichouChu LOVER!! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for days! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yeah!!) Omoikkiri kokoro kara yumemirareru Sonna ki ga suru ne Always motto Hi Touch! Hitori yori futari kitto sou desho? Tanoshimou tobikiri tokubetsu na...Everyday! Daisuki o taisetsu o oshieaou Kasokudo tsuitara Love Love motto Hi Jump! Osoroi SUKAATO de kakemuketara Kirakira deaeru ne seichouChu LOVER!! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for love! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) All for days! Love it! (Jump!) Love it! (Jump!) Love it! (Jump!) All for love! Really? (Jump!) Really? (Jump!) Really? (Jump!) All for smile! |-| Kanji= 待てない気持ちはキラめく予感 恋してたい…もっと！ Love it!（Yes!）Love it!（Yes!） Love it!（Yes!）All for love! Really?（Yes!）Really?（Yes!） Really?（Yes!）All for love! 新作アイスのキャラメル味　気になってる テストに出るかな？　そしたら満点 みたいなコト夢見ちゃうね （Love it, Love it, Love it…All for Love!） チャイムが鳴ったなら　今日はどこ行こう？　相談でしょ！ 大好きをタイセツを　教えてよね 加速度つけたら Love Love もっと Hi Jump! お揃いスカートで　駆け抜けよう キラキラ見つけたい　成長Chu→LOVER!! Love it!（Yes!）Love it!（Yes!） Love it!（Yes!）All for love! Really?（Yes!）Really?（Yes!） Really?（Yes!）All for love! エンピツで書いた「待ち合わせは、屋上でね」 返事のかわりに消したラクガキ なんかちょっとね　ヒミツみたい…！ （Really, Really, Really… All for days） 今日はどんなドキドキを味見しよう 恋話もしちゃう？キュンキュン鳴って So, Dance! 眩しい放課後は　これからだよ まだまだ欲張りな　成長Chu→LOVER!! Love it!（Yes!）Love it!（Yes!） Love it!（Yes!）All for days! Really?（Yes!）Really?（Yes!）Really?（Yeah!!） 思いっきりココロから夢見られる そんな気がするね Always もっと Hi Touch! 一人より二人きっとそうでしょ？ 楽しもう　とびきりトクベツな…Everyday! 大好きをタイセツを　教えあおう 加速度ついたら Love Love もっと Hi Jump! お揃いスカートで　駆け抜けたら キラキラ出逢えるね　成長Chu→LOVER!! Love it!（Yes!）Love it!（Yes!） Love it!（Yes!）All for love! Really?（Yes!）Really?（Yes!） Really?（Yes!）All for days! Love it!（Jump!）Love it!（Jump!） Love it!（Jump!）All for love! Really?（Jump!）Really?（Jump!） Really?（Jump!）All for smile! |-| English= This feeling I cannot wait for is a brilliant premonition I wanna be in love...more! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for love! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) All for love! I'm in the mood of making caramel flavored ice cream I wonder if I should test it? And then, perfect score Like the things I dream of, right? (Love it, love it, love it!... All for Love!) Once the chime rings, where should we go to today? Discuss it, right!? Please tell me the the love you cherish, okay? Once I apply the acceleration, love, love me and jump higher! With a matching skirt, let's run through I wanna find a brilliant grown up→LOVER!! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for love! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) All for love! With a pencil I wrote "meet me by the rooftop, okay?" Instead of answering, you scribble and erased it Something little like that is like a secret, right...!? (Really, really, really... All for days) What exciting things should I taste today? Make love stories? My heart's pounding, so dance! Dazzling after school has yet to come I can still be a greedy grown up→LOVER!! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for days! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yeah!!) I'm dreaming from all my heart With such feelings, I'll always give more high-fives! Two people is definitely better than one person, right? Let's enjoy this super special... Everyday! Please tell me the the love you cherish Once I apply the acceleration, love, love me and jump higher! With a matching skirt, once I run through I'll meet a brilliant grown up→LOVER!! Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) Love it! (Yes!) All for love! Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) Really? (Yes!) All for days! Love it! (Jump!) Love it! (Jump!) Love it! (Jump!) All for love! Really? (Jump!) Really? (Jump!) Really? (Jump!) All for smile! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 (sung by: Mochizuki Anna x Nanao Yuriko) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Vocal Edition (sung by: Mochizuki Anna) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mochizuki Anna Category:Nanao Yuriko